


Baby Boy

by chataek



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chataek/pseuds/chataek
Summary: Taekwoon likes being degraded even more than he likes compliments.





	Baby Boy

Wonsik and Taekwoon were a pretty normal couple. Sure, they could be a little too lovey dovey at times, to the point that it annoyed their friends, but that wasn't anything out of the norm.

Neither of them were sure when it started, but being a little more adventurous in bed led to discovering new......interests. 

So this is where that left them.

“You’ve been such a bad boy, kitten.”

Wonsik’s large hand struck down on already pink flesh of Taekwoon’s ass. Taekwoon jumped and let out a shaky moan. He was thrown over Wonsik’s lap, his head on the bed Wonsik was sitting on. Another slap. Taekwoon gasped and hid his blushing teary eyed face into the sheets. Wonsik rubbed the pink skin and massaged his cheeks together. He reached around and felt Taekwoon’s hard leaking member.

“Is this turning you on baby? Do you liked being spanked like a whore?”

Taekwoon just whimpered at the feeling of Wonsik’s large and rough hand on his dick.

Another slap, and this one harder than the previous ones. Taekwoon let out a yelp.

“Answer me.”

Taekwoon moaned. “Y-Yes”

“Yes what?” The hand on his dick tightened.

“Yes, I like being spanked like a whore!” He cried out, sobbing.

“You’ve been bad kitten. Trying to make me jealous by flirting with other guys. Or maybe this is what you wanted. Did you want to be punished baby boy?”

Another slap. By this point pink hand prints were starting to show on Taekwoon’s milky ass.

“Ah- No! I-“

Slap.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Taekwoon gasped into the sheets. He was so hard and so so needy He had no idea he could get so turned on by being degraded like this. He loved compliments, but insults and rough treatment turned him on impossibly more

“Y-Yes! I wanted to be punished. Please!”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me! Please!” He sobbed.

“That's my baby boy.”

Wonsik grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squirted it on his fingers and Taekwoon’s entrance. Taekwoon gasped at the cold gel on his hot and stinging ass.

Wonsik circled the slick pink entrance with his middle finger before pushing in. Taekwoon clenched hard around him and Wonsik smirked.

“You’re sucking my finger in so hard baby, you really want it bad, huh?”

Taekwoon whined and thrust his ass back to get more of the digit.

Wonsik firmly held his hips down and started thrusting in and out with his finger before adding a second. He scissored the tight walls to make sure Taekwoon was ready to take him.

Taekwoon panted harshly while biting his knuckle. He had to stay still but fuck he wanted it so bad. He wanted Wonsik to fuck him hard and call him a dirty little slut.

Taekwoon groaned at his thoughts. How did he end up like this?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Wonsik’s fingers roughly brushed his prostrate.

Taekwoon moaned loudly and thrust back on the fingers trying to get them deeper.

Wonsik eyes burned into Taekwoon’s teary blushing face. He looked so good like this. Bent over for him, crying from the pleasure Wonsik was giving him. The stoic façade Taekwoon puts on during the day is almost laughable now. He may have enjoyed this more than Taekwoon.

“Look at you. Moaning like a slut, crying from pleasure with my fingers in your ass. What would people think if they saw you like this? The cool and chic Jung Taekwoon bending over like this for me. Maybe we should show them, hm?”

Wonsik felt Taekwoon tighten up around the fingers that were assaulting his prostrate.

“You tightened up. Do you like the idea of people watching me take you? Does it turn you on for everyone to see you like this?”

Taekwoon kept letting out moans, his eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping the sheets.

Wonsik pulled his fingers out and gave his ass a slap.

“Get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Taekwoon shakily but quickly crawled off his lap onto the navy sheets, his pink ass in the air.

He turned back to watch as Wonsik took of his jacket and undid his tie. He looked so good in a suit Taekwoon thought.

He unbuttoned his white shirt and took it off, showing his tan and well defined muscles and tattoos. Taekwoon continued to watch, eyes dark with lust. His legs almost started to shake as he undid his belt and zipper, letting the pants fall. Taekwoon eyed the bulge in Wonsik’s black boxer briefs and let his head hang with a moan.

Finally, Wonsik got rid of his underwear, letting his hard dick out. He got onto the bed and aligned himself with Taekwoon’s entrance while slicking himself up. He circled the twitching hole with his dick, smearing the lube and precum around and Taekwoon whined.

Wonsik leaned over and bit Taekwoon’s neck.

“Tell me what you want baby.” He whispered into his ear.

Taekwoon let out a shaky moan. “I want you to fuck me.”

Taekwoon’s voice was already high and light but when he got needy it got even more so.

Wonsik nipped Taekwoon’s ear.

“Good boy.”

Wonsik pushed the head of his dick inside the tight heat and Taekwoon gasped. They had done this so many times but it still made his head spin and his vision blur. It stretched him so wide but it felt so fucking good.

Wonsik slowly went deeper and let Taekwoon adjust for a few seconds. He was going to wait longer but Taekwoon whined and pushed back into him.

Wonsik chuckled lowly. “Impatient are we?”

He decided to give Taekwoon what he wanted and pulled out slowly just to slam back in, hard.

Taekwoon arched his back and let out a loud moan.

He fucked Taekwoon hard and fast. The sound of slapping skin and Taekwoon’s wanton moans filling the room.

“Is this the way you like it kitten? Hard and fast, on your hands and needs. You are such a slut for my dick.”

Taekwoon sobbed and slammed back with each thrust. He was being filled so well and his mind was going blank. His arms gave out and now Wonsik was pounding him into the mattress. Taekwoon's thick thighs shook from the impact every time Wonsik thrusted in. Taekwoon was a moaning mess, just the way Wonsik liked it.

Wonsik grabbed Taekwoon's hair and pulled him up so that his back was flush against Wonsik's chest. Taekwoon let out a gasp followed by a deep long moan.

Wonsik bit harshly at his neck while gripping his slim waist hard enough to leave bruises.

“Touch yourself baby.”

Taekwoon reached down to pump his hard and leaking member. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His head lolled back to rest on Wonsik's shoulder as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks, his moans and gasps echoing in the dimly lit bedroom.

Wonsik kept fucking him, thrusting so hard the headboard shook and sweat rolled down his temple from the effort. Taekwoon was clenching so tightly around him, the heat making him dizzy. He cursed under his breath.

“Cum for me baby boy.” He whispered while biting his ear.

Taekwoon jerked at the words and came hard, letting out a sound half way between a sob and a moan. His cum dripping onto the sheets.

Wonsik grunted at the tightening and twitching walls and came inside of him with a final harsh thrust.

He pulled out slowly, watching the white liquid dribble out and drip down Taekwoon's thighs.

Taekwoon collapsed, already half asleep.

Wonsik carefully maneuvered around him to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth, wiping his legs and stomach of fluids. 

He brushed Taekwoon's hair out of his eyes and laid down next to him and pulled him into his chest and wrapping his arms around Taekwoon's waist.

Taekwoon nuzzled Wonsik’s chest and let out a content sigh as Wonsik leaned down to kiss him slowly and gently on the lips.

Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered and he smiled slightly into the kiss before tucking himself into the juncture between Wonsik's neck and shoulders to fall asleep.


End file.
